lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Infantry Corps
The modern evolution of the Cosmic Marines, born from the embers of revolution and created in the depths of the Forge, has been the Coalition's main operation arm of the Military Apparatus since it's creation in 2590. Composed of a main fighting group, designated as the Marine Infantry, an incorporated and combined vehicle corps, the Marine Infantry Corps is logistically and strategically independent from the Scatterran Navy. Designed to work with or without orbital support, the entire formation of the Corps is designed to maximize enemy disadvantage while minimizaling it's own. Modernized, the MIC operates the latest advancements in weaponry and equipment; the modern firearm of the marines being the MR-18, a 10.9mm assault rifle. The MR-18 also fills the Corps role as a multi-platform weapons system, capable of being fitted with different barrel configurations and equipment. History With it's creation in 2590, the Marine Infantry Corps assumed the role of the crumbled and ineffective Cosmic Army during a time of tumultous conflict in the Coalition. With the sparks of rebellion lighting a fire in the Outer Empire, the leading Coalition government had partitioned for the dismantling of the aging Colonial Military and the creation of a new platform to further the interests of UCON. Dissolving the Cosmic Army in under five months and reassigning the corps of officers to the newly acquired Military Apparatus, the General Staff was myred in gridlock for another two months before a newly designed Coalition military was unveiled. Assigned with the jurisdiction of all lands occupied by Coalition citizens, the Marine Infantry Corps was to form the primary body of the Apparatus, but was to be the second largest. Tasked with not only establishing Coalition supremacy on the ground but establishing the defense of these locations as well, the Marine Infantry have become renowned for their fighting spirit and professionality. Coalition Marines are the adaptable, multi-role fighting group that is the centerpiece of Scatterran warfare. 'Inner Empire Insurgency' With the election of Ryan Rohnfeld and the dissolution of the Democratic Nationalist administration that had produced UCON's colonial power, the aging military was quickly retrofitted and rearmed. With the victory of the Terran Conflict, albeit at a cost and blow to Scatterran combat superiority, at the hands of extra-terrestrial forces the Coalition was militarized and reinforced. Meeting it's first service in the Inner Empire Insurgency, lasting from 2592 to 2593, the Marine Infantry Corps formed the primary combat force of the Coalition against the Inner Empire Rebellion. The first victories, and defeats, the Coalition marines would face was in the Manases star system. Outgunned and poorly informed, an entire division of marines was deserted by it's Scatterran Navy transport force at the planet of Hebel; when the Rebellion reached the system of Manases, in superior numbers, the Marine Infantry managed to not only stall an invasion through the heart of the star system, but recapture the strategic defending emplacements in orbit of the planet, and repel the Rebellion force. Modern Infantry Corps At the turn of the century, the Coalition Military Apparatus operated a 205 million command staff that oversaw the entire Apparatus and its branches. Broken down lower into the Apparatus, the Marine Infantry Corps operated nearly 635 divisions, which roughly numbered at 475 million servicemen. Though the Corps is constantly reorganized and deployed, a majority of the Marines forces are deployed to colonized planets to aid with the development of FBP Planetary Defense Corps. Current Structure of the Marines; The smallest operation unit of a Corps division is a fireteam composed of 8 marines. Two fireteams form a squad of 16, which is attached to three other squads to form a platoon of 80. A majority of the Marine Infantry Corps, dictated by doctrine, is motorised with light vehicles of varying caliber and weaponry; while front-line marine units carry towed weaponry as well, adding to the effective hitting power of the lightest formations. Marine Infantry groups are centered around a Combined Arms Brigade, sporting three Marine Infantry regiments, an attached armored regiment and subordinate logistical regiment for support. On constrat the Marine Expeditionary, or Shock, Regiment is another widely used organization in the Marine Infantry. Composed of three infantry battalions equipped with combined support, an armored battalion and one support battalion, the Regiment is an alternative to the large-scale focus of a marine division. Utilizing completely mechanized platforms for rapid transit and combat, the Expeditionary Regiment forms the primary attacking force against planets. The entire formation is designed to be contained and administrated from the Navy's mobile carrier force. The Marine Infantryman is a blend of several tactics, duties and trainings that take recruits through a six to twelve month course (the average being eight). Trained with extensive weapon introduction policies, the Marine Infantry are a resolute and well-motived and educated fighting force. Armed to the teeth, the average Scatterran of the MIC carrying anywhere from three to four firearms; a primary rifle, often equipped with a grenade launcher, a close-combat weapon such as a scatter rifle or PDW and a sidearm, varying from a semi-automatic handgun to an automatic machine pistol. The Model 10 marine armor is the standard protective equipment issued to marine recruits at the start of training. While it is a modular system, the entire unit is used in all issues of training; the recruit must symbolize survival in any hostile environment, which in often times the Model 10 does exceptionally. Marine Corps organization, Combined Armes Brigade; The largest operational unit of the Marine Infantry, equipped with the largest attached logistical and command staff with an extensive support echelon, and operating the largest ratio of weapons capability of the Apparatus. The CAB is divided into two primary sectors. Two Marine Infantry Regiments combined with two Armored Cavalry Regiments, coupled to provide mutual support against air, space and ground targets. The attached air units are often a group of transport craft with an air group of combat vehicles. Marine Combat Platoon; A fundamental structure of the Marine Infantry Corps, the platoon is an organized and streamlined group of 80 marines with an attached transport arm, often Saber GV-12 mobility vehicles. Equipped with a sufficient motorized force, the dispersable manpower of the platoon provides many options to commanders for offensive, defensive or fluid action against enemy forces. Composed of four squads of sixteen marines, one squad often being an integrated marksmen and heavy squad, the efficient team training of the marines is capitalized in the packaged doctrine of the Combat Platoon. 'Ranking Structure' Administrative & Command Ranks Marine General Commander, CL-9 Major General, ML-8 Brigadier General, BG-7 Colonel, CN-6 Lieutenant Colonel, LC-5 Major, M-4 Lieutenant Major, M-3 Captain, C-2 Lieutenant, L-1 Specialist Technicians & Operators Command Authority Marine Specialist, CAMS-4 Senior Marine Warfare Officer, SW-3 Junior Warfare Specialist, JO-2 Enlisted Ranks Master Sergeant, MS-7 Staff Sergeant, SS-6 Sergeant, S-5 Corporal, C-4 Specialist, S-3 Private, P-2 Weapons, Equipment & Vehicles 'Firearms' *MR-18 platform (MR-18/C/S/G/H), 10.6mm assault rifle *HMR-5 , 14.7mm HAW *GL-91, 60mm grenade launcher *MH-S7, 7.21mm sidearm *Versaka 10mm Automatic pistol *ECR-10, 10.6mm marksman rifle *RC-20, 20mm anti-tank rifle *MSR-19, 9 gauge shotgun *AP-50, 9.5mm Automatic Pistol *MU-67, 12.7mm magnum revolver *MP-56, 10.9mm PDW *AC-9M, 9.52mm PDW *LK-6, 12 gauge shotgun 'Explosives, Grenades and Devices' *FG-3 Fragmentation grenade *FG-4 "Hedgecutter" Flechette grenade *PDG-6 "Firefly" Thermal grenade *G/T-7 Thermobaric grenade *A6 Molded Explosives *S554 45mm grenade, Explosive *S554F 45mm flare *S556 45mm Anti-Armor grenade *S558 45mm mine *S559 45mm shotgun 'Launchers, Mortars and Guns' *M64 Sacker , 84mm Anti-Tank Launcher *SM-10 Striker, Missile Launcher *TM-800 Weapon Mount, 12.7mm -- 104mm *M99H, 104mm mortar *M55L, 96mm mortar *HRC-45, 145mm cannon *T91, 14cm anti-tank rifle 'Armor packages and Logistical equipment' * Type 10 Combat Armor *X-11 Hardened Spinal Interface *Series 60 qlty.S Combat helmet w/ MilNet uplink *Series 94 qlty.S Combat helm w/ Multi-Core uplink *Series 92 HUD Interface w/ spinal implant *Series 51 Tactical Hardened Uplink w/ forearm rig *HRL-6 Ruggedized Communications Terminal *T-14 Infantry Defense Shield 'Vehicles & Heavy Machinery' *GV-12 Saber High Mobility Ground Vehicle *GV-70 Leopard Armored Personnel Carrier *GD-600 Cikavac ACV *BMG-450 GACV *HT-74 Tarantula ACV *HD-7 Chieftan ACV 'Blades & Melee Weapons' *Type 11 Marine Infantry Shortsword *Type 12 Marine Officer's Blade *Type 72 Marine Tomahawk *Type 70 Marine Combat Knife